


Mail Room Romace

by LaFilleDuParadis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Monsta X Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFilleDuParadis/pseuds/LaFilleDuParadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunwoo never gave the university's mailroom much thought. He made the occasional trip down but never stayed for long. But when he finally looks up one day to see who gives him his mail his heart stops at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mail Room Romace

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for Monsta X Bingo! Thanks so much to Everydayisshark for inviting me to participate. I thought I would start with something light since I'm still working on the next chapter of Something Wicked. Based this very heavily off of my own college and experience. I envisioned my campus while writing this. A short story about the very start of a relationship. Hope you all enjoy!

The school’s Mail services office was off in the most remote corner on the lowest level of the Student Union building. The only time anyone really thought about the place was when they had a package coming or when they got the occasional email reminding the students it was closed during break. Of all the places to work at school the mailroom was the most inconspicuous. 

Hyunwoo never really thought about the people who worked there. Sometimes it was a student at the window and sometimes the elderly gentleman that ran the office. He never looked up from his phone long enough to remember any of their faces.

It was a blustery Wednesday morning. Hyunwoo went down to the mail room after his only class for the day. He came in from the outside door texting Minhyuk and Jooheon to let them know he would be meeting them at the dining hall.

He got up to the window and handed his ID without looking up. The sound of chatter inside the mailroom and shuffling of cardboard ran in the background of his text conversation. 

“It looks like your package got damaged in transit would you like us to send it back?”

Hyunwoo registered something was said to him so he looked up to ask the student to repeat it. When he did he was floored by how beautiful the person on the other side the window was.

He stood there in complete silence he could have sworn his mouth was hanging open. 

“Do you want us to send it back?” The young man asked him again.

“Uh no, it’s fine.” Hyunwoo took the package quickly.

“Ok, just sign here.” The beautiful young man smiled and Hyunwoo could swear his heart skipped a full beat.

He signed for the package and the young man smiled again.

“Have a great day.”

“Y-you too.” He took the package and rushed back into the cold air.

He hopped the flash of cold would knock him out of it but it didn’t and he felt the blush on his face all the way to the dining hall.

“What’s wrong with your face. It not that cold out.” Jooheon to asked through a mouthful of buffet line meatballs.

“You look like a lovestruck teenager.” Minhyuk laughed.

Hyunwoo was silent and the other two stopped laughing. 

“Wait are you seriously- oh my god!” Minhyuk shrieked.

“Who is it!” Jooheon leaned over the table.

“I don’t know,” Hyunwoo said listlessly.

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Minhyuk frowned.

“I didn’t ask his name. He works in the mail room. And he was really pretty standing in the window. It was honestly like a frame and he was a work of art. Oh my god what am I saying.” Hyunwoo slammed his face into the faux wood table. 

“Shit dude, you’ve got it bad.” Jooheon laughed.

“I never seen him on campus before and who knows when I’ll need to pick up another package.” Hyunwoo sighed.

“Why don’t you just order something to pick up? Then you’ll be able ask his name.” Minhyuk suggested.

“Maybe you’re right.” Hyunwoo nodded.

“Now go get something to eat.” Minhyuk laughed.

**. . .**

The next day Hyunwoo found himself ordering a set of pens and a case he didn’t need. But it was the cheapest thing that he could get that would get him back to the mailroom. 

“Arriving in two days.” Hyunwoo sat back and looked at the order on his screen.

He was hit with the sudden realization he just bought some useless product just so he could see some guy again. Admittedly this “guy” was unimaginably beautiful like Hyunwoo seriously could have never even have dreamed of someone this beautiful. Was he going overboard? Probably...probably not. 

“Don’t forget to ask his name this time.” Minhyuk whispered over his shoulder.

“Please don’t sneak up on me.” Hyunwoo flinched. “I’m just making sure you remember why you’re doing this. Don’t want you getting up to that window and stammering like a idiot.” Minhyuk smiled.

“That will not happen.” Hyunwoo looked offended.

“Ok, if you say so.” Minhyuk wheeled back to his side of the room.

Hyunwoo doesn’t stammer. Ok that wasn’t true he did the first time he the saw that guy but he was caught off guard. He was going to be much smoother this time.

Two days passed and Hyunwoo was back at the basement entrance of the student union building. He was shaking in his boots, which was ridiculous it wasn’t like there was a giant bear on the other side of the of the door. It was a cute boy! Hyunwoo contemplated that for a second and decided cute boys were much scarier than giant bears.

Inside he waited on a short line and then finally it was just him and the mail window. He came face to face with the boy again.

“Hi, can I have your ID?” He held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Son Hyunwoo. It’s nice to meet you.” Hyunwoo quickly takes his hand and shakes it. The boy looked surprised but his face melted into a fit of laughter. He shook Hyunwoo’s hand back.

“I’m Shin Hoseok, so do you want your package?” 

“Ah yeah.” Hyunwoo handed him his ID and watched in a trance as Hoseok disappeared to the shelves and pulled out a small package.

“Here you go.” Hoseok slide it across the counter.

“Thanks.”

Hoseok handed him the IPad to sign and Hyunwoo did without taking his eyes off Hoseok.

“It was really nice to meet you again, Hyunwoo.” Hoseok said as he put the pad away.

“Wait, you remember me?” Hyunwoo looked shocked.

“Of course, I never forget a cute face.” Hoseok smirked and disappeared into the mail office.

Hyunwoo stood there stunned for a second before running out the building cheering for himself. He did it. He asked him his name. Hyunwoo felt like if he could that, he could wrestle a giant bear. He pulled himself together and proceeded to his next class with a ridiculous grin plastered on his face.

**. . .**

This continued on into next week. Hyunwoo showed up again at the Mail office and Hoseok lit up when he saw him.

“I’m started to get the feeling that you’re just coming to see me.” Hoseok teased.

“No, I have a package.” Hyunwoo insisted. 

“Ok, if you say so.” Hoseok smiled.

“So you want to hang out sometime.” Hyunwoo said leaning over the counter when Hoseok disappeared into the shelves.

“What kind of hang out.” Hoseok popped out from behind one shelf.

“The kind where we go out to the coffee shop on main street. They’re having a Jazz night next Saturday.” Hyunwoo explained.

“It sounds like fun. Let’s do it.” Hoseok showed up with Hyunwoo’s package.

“Really?” Hyunwoo completely forgot about his package.

“Yeah, I like coffee, jazz, and maybe I’ll start to like you.” Hoseok handed him the pad. “Sign please.”

“Oh yeah.” Hyunwoo looked embarrassed and signed his name and took his ID back.

“I’ll see next Saturday night, Hyunwoo. But here’s my number. Maybe we can talk more before that” Hoseok smiled.

“Yeah absolutely. Here’s my number.” Hyunwoo chuckled. The two of them exchanged phone numbers.

**. . .**

Hyunwoo felt himself falling deeper in love with Hoseok with every text conversation. Hoseok was funny and sweet. He was outgoing when Hyunwoo was shy and they felt like a good balance.

_Hoseok: What are you doing right now?_

_Hyunwoo: Class work. I have a research paper due for class._

_Hoseok: I thought you said you were a dance major?_

_Hyunwoo: Even dance majors have to take comp class._

_Hoseok: How boring, good luck!_

Hyunwoo laughed and went back to typing on the document pulled up on screen. Hoseok was a music major but had only decided it at the end of sophomore year so he finished his GE requirements early. Hyunwoo got so wrapped up in his major mostly because of his over zealous dance professors that now as a junior he has to get them in before he graduates.

_Hoseok: If you need help. I like to think of myself as a great writer._

_Hyunwoo: Didn’t you say you failed Professors Kim’s class the first time around._

_Hoseok: Kim doesn’t know talent when he see’s it obviously. ___

Hyunwoo could just imagine Hoseok saying that out loud and then he would pout and Hyunwoo seriously needed to get a grip. Hoseok couldn’t possibly like it if he acts like a lovestruck fool all the time.

_Hoseok: So I just realized we’ll be going on the most pretentious stereotypical college date ever._

_Hyunwoo: that doesn’t bother you does it._

_Hyunwoo was trying not to freak out about the fact Hoseok called it a date._

_Hoseok: No I love it. I haven’t gone on enough of those. Guys these days don’t take you out to coffee and jazz anymore. You Son Hyunwoo know how to wine and dine a man_

Hyunwoo laughed and couldn’t stop the crazy smile that spread across his face. In his fit of laughter he realized that Minhyuk had taken out his head phones and was know watching him with a shit eating grin.

“Don’t start.” Hyunwoo warned.

“You got it bad.” Minhyuk shook his head and turned back to his computer.

Minhyuk was right Hyunwoo had it so bad he had no idea what to do with it.

**. . .**

The Tuesday of the following week Hyunwoo was out on campus with Minhyuk. They were coming back from lunch at the student union building. Hyunwoo was in the middle of texting Hoseok while Minhyuk was talking.

_Hyunwoo: I’ll be coming to pick up another package on Thursday._

_Hoseok: More fake packages just to see me? I didn’t know you wanted me that bad!_

_Hyunwoo: This ones for real this time. Not just to see you although it will be nice._

Hyunwoo absolutely wanted to see him that bad but the package was a surprise from his aunt.

_Hoseok: See you Thursday!_

Hyunwoo looked up from his phone as him and Minhyuk were crossing the quad. He scanned the lawn and saw something that made him freeze.

It was Hoseok with a taller guy, who looked a lot like a model ripped from the pages of a magazine. The two were laughing and smiling at one another and Hoseok was wrapped around the guy’s arm. Hyunwoo watched them walk across the quad and disappear into a residence hall side entrance.

“Are you ok?” Minhyuk frowned looked at his friend’s stunned face.

“I’m such an idiot. Does he have a boyfriend?” Hyunwoo whispered.

“What?” Minhyuk couldn’t hear him.

“Hoseok, has a boyfriend and he’s just going out with me to be nice.” Hyunwoo slumped down on the low stone wall next to him.

“That was Hoseok? Dude, I’m so sorry. I guess he just wanted to go out with you as a friend. That’s tough.” Minhyuk sat down next to him.

“Yeah, tough.” Hyunwoo sighed.

He couldn’t say he was heartbroken because they hadn’t even had the chance to really start anything but Hyunwoo was really hurt. Maybe if he had just backed off or chickened out he wouldn’t have gotten this far and had to get hurt.

“Let’s go back to the room.” Minhyuk lead a very sad Hyunwoo away.

**. . .**

On Wednesday he got a text from Hoseok. Hyunwoo sat at his desk and stared at the phone screen.

_Hoseok: We still up for Saturday?_

Hyunwoo wasn’t feeling up for anything right now especially anything to do with the beautiful mailroom employee.

_Hyunwoo: I don’t know if I’ll be able to go Saturday. I’ve got a paper due._

_Hoseok: Ok, we’ll reschedule when we see each other tomorrow._

Hyunwoo didn’t answer the text because he knew he probably wouldn’t be going tomorrow. He knew it was ridiculous to avoid him. Hoseok hadn’t done anything wrong. It was Hyunwoo who was hoping for something more.

So the next day Hyunwoo ignored the email he got from mail services. He went on with his day not being able to shake Hoseok’s smile from his mind. They had only met a hand full of times but Hyunwoo was completely stuck.

**. . .**

Friday came quickly and Hyunwoo had already gotten three texts from Hoseok asking why he didn’t show up on Thursday. Hyunwoo was completely aware that he was being over dramatic but was it so bad he wanted grieve for a relationship that could have happened. The sun went down and Hyunwoo was working on homework at his desk. Minhyuk had just left to go to a meeting for a club.

At first Hyunwoo ignored the tapping noise on his window thinking it was a bird or a branch from the tree outside. When it got louder and more frequent Hyunwoo finally got up and went to the other end of the room. He opened the window and saw Hoseok standing on the ground frowning. Hyunwoo couldn't believe he was real. He thought it had to be some kind of fever dream.

“Get down here. We need to talk!” Hoseok called up to him.

Hyunwoo wanted to close the window but he hated watching the enchanting young man shiver outside alone in the cold. He grabbed his jacket and went down stairs and out the door Hoseok was outside of.

“What are you doing?” Hyunwoo rushed over and put his coat on Hoseok.

“I’m here to talk because you’re clearly avoiding me.” Hoseok frowned.

“Avoiding? What do you mean?” Hyunwoo looked away.

“You canceled for Saturday and then didn’t come to the mailroom to pick up your package yesterday.”

“How do you know I wasn’t just busy?” Hyunwoo asked.

“You ignored my texts.” Hoseok looked unconvinced.

“Ok, I guess I was.” Hyunwoo gave in.

“Why?” Hoseok got closer.

“You have a boyfriend.” Hyunwoo defended.

“What? Where did you hear that?”

“I didn’t hear anything. I saw you two together on the quad on Tuesday. He was clearly special to you.” Hyunwoo sighed.

“Wait are you talking about Hyungwon? He’s not my boyfriend.” Hoseok laughed.

He’s not?” Hyunwoo brightened up a bit.

“No, Hyungwon is a friend from high school. He was visiting and I was excited to see him. I can’t believe you overreacted to that.” Hoseok laughed.

“Overreacted?!” Hyunwoo said offended.

“You could have just asked me. So are we back on for Saturday?” Hoseok stepped closer.

“Yeah, sure if you’re up for it.” Hyunwoo was getting nervous from the close proximity.

“I’m very up for it.” Hoseok closed the distance and kissed Hyunwoo hard on the lips.

Hyunwoo was pretty sure fireworks set off in the background cause all he heard and felt were sparks. At some point he had Hoseok’s face in his hands and was kissing back. When they finally pulled away Hyunwoo had a goofy grin on his face.

“I’ll see you Saturday and I’ll be keeping this.” Hoseok tugged Hyunwoo’s jacket tighter before walking away down the lamp lit campus paths. 

Hyunwoo’s only thought was: maybe the mailroom isn't such a boring place after all.


End file.
